


Knuckles Mode

by icyraven93



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chemical Plant Zone, Gen, Tails is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles reach the infamous part of Chemical Plant Zone. 'Nuff said.





	Knuckles Mode

"So this is the infamous part of Chemical Plant Zone that gave you two so much trouble?" Knuckles asked Sonic and Tails, who simply nodded in response. "Relax, you two. With skills like mine, things like this pose no challenge at all." Knuckles carefully jumped up the blocks twirling in the rising Mega Mack, with Sonic and Tails following him in awe.

"Sonic, can we adopt him as a second brother?" Tails asked Sonic as the two hopped onto Knuckles' back so he could safely carry the two across the large gap. 

"We'll have to ask him about it once this Zone's over," Sonic answered. The three celebrated getting across the gap... only for the floor tiles to flip and send the three back into the Mega Mack.


End file.
